valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Titles (VC2)
As the player goes through Valkyria Chronicles 2, the completion of certain objectives (even if unbeknownst to themselves) will earn them two category of awards: Medals and Titles. =Titles= Titles are used to modify the player's name and they are broken into Name Prefixes and Name Suffixes. 'Name Prefixes' 'Page 1 of 14' *'None': Unlocked from the beginning *'Red': Unlocked from the beginning *'Blue': Unlocked from the beginning *'Green': Unlocked from the beginning *'White': Unlocked from the beginning *'Black': Unlocked from the beginning *'Invisible': Unlocked from the beginning *'First': Unlocked from the beginning *'No.': Unlocked from the beginning *'Big': Unlocked from the beginning *'The': Unlocked from the beginning *'Team': Unlocked from the beginning 'Page 2 of 14' *'Promising': Completed 1 mission *'Verdant': Completed 10 missions *'Azure': Completed 30 missions *'Crimson': Completed 50 missions *'Pure White': Completed 100 missions *'Jet Black': Completed 300 missions *'Golden': Completed 500 missions *'Country': Completed all Arlem missions *'Dark Green': Completed all Leanbluff missions *'Silver': Completed all Diebal missions *'Rubble': Completed all Yuell missions *'Sandstorm': Completed all Daws missions 'Page 3 of 14' *'Lowland': Completed all Roendahl missions *'Cavernous': Completed all Doerfein missions *'Stone': Completed all Mellvere missions *'Schooled': Completed all Academy missions *'Veteran': Completed all Drill Ground missions *'Mechanized': Completed all Anthold Aqdct missions *'Salty': Completed all Anthold Harbor missions *'Iron': Completed all Dandarius missions *'Worldly': Completed missions in all areas *'Memorable': Completed all story missions *'Independent': Completed 50 key/free missions *'Free': Completed 80 key/free missions 'Page 4 of 14' *'Legendary': Completed all missions *'Talented': Earned B rank+ for 10 missions *'Supersonic': Earned B rank+ for 20 missions *'Dream': Earned A rank for a mission *'Light': Earned A rank for a day mission *'Dark Green': Completed all Leanbluff missions *'Lightspeed': Earned A rank for 5 missions *'Godspeed': Earned A rank for 10 missions *'Battlefield': Earned A rank for all missions *'Miraculous': Earned A rank 3 missions in a row *'Loser': Earned D Rank for 20 missions *'Smiling': Revived an ally 'Page 5 of 14' *'Clockwork': Used the same CP as enemies defeated *'Magnificent': Completed a mission taking no damage *'Blood-Stained': Defeated 30 enemies on a mission *'Holy': Defeated under 3 enemies on mission *'Angelic': Defeated no enemies on a mission *'Fairplay': Defeated all enemies from the front *'Elite': Completed a mission with one soldier *'Mach': Completed 10 missions in one turn *'Soft': Failed 20 missions *'Unfortunate': Failed 50 missions *'Persistent': Failed the same mission 5 times *'Shocking': Failed without defeating any enemies 'Page 6 of 14' *'Fearsome': Defeated 100 enemy soldiers *'Hell': Defeated 300 enemy soldiers *'Nightmare': Defeated 500 enemy soldiers *'Bloodbath': Defeated 1000 enemy soldiers *'Intimidating': Defeated all enemy aces *'Death': Defeated 100 enemies with head shots *'Supernatural': Defeated an armored tech from the front *'Killer': Defeated 3 enemies with one attack *'Harsh': Defeated "Jinn the Harsh" *'Squall': Defeated "Cindy Squall" *'Calm': Defeated "Saitt the Calm" *'Red-Eyed': Defeated "Tanaiss Red-Eyed" 'Page 7 of 14' *'Slow-Kill': Defeated "Matz Slow-Kill" *'Quick Draw': Defeated "Yars Quick Draw" *'Wicked': Defeated "Eider the Wicked" *'Dire': Defeated "Kanazas the Dire" *'Infallible': Defeated "Mahl Infallible" *'Bitter': Defeated "Yaht the Bitter" *'Tempest': Defeated "Cindy Tempest" *'Meteor': Defeated "Shmarder the Meteor" *'Proud': Defeated "Jinn the Proud" *'Strong': Defeated "Nisheo the Strong" *'Kindly': Defeated "Naggie the Kindly" *'Springwind': Defeated "Joshuda Springwind" 'Page 8 of 14' *'Demonblade': Defeated "Whitaker Demonblade" *'Swift-Kill': Defeated "Matz Swift-Kill" *'Stout': Defeated "Sedwin the Stout" *'Woeful': Defeated "Osweiss the Woeful" *'Sturdy': Defeated "Herosch the Sturdy" *'Sneak Shot': Defeated "Fergil Sneakshot" *'Red-Haired': Defeated "Tanaiss Red-Haired" *'False': Defeated "Osweiss the False" *'Elated': Defeated "Saitt the Elated" *'Wild': Defeated "Ossei the Wild" *'Thunderous': Defeated "Nakanla Thunderous" *'Speed-Kill': Defeated "Matz Speed-Kill" 'Page 9 of 14' *'Gale Force': Defeated "Cindy Galeforce" *'Vague': Defeated "Eugene the Vague" *'Minefield': Defeated "Jinn Minefield" *'Unjust': Defeated "Ichey the Unjust" *'Barrage': Defeated "Fergil Barrage" *'Brightstar': Defeated " Brightstar" *'Cold-Blooded': Defeated " Cold-Blooded" *'Unequaled': Defeated " Unequaled" *'Sullen': Defeated " Sullen" *'Steady': Defeated " Steady" *'Flash-Kill': Defeated " Flash-Kill" *'Cruel': Defeated " Cruel" 'Page 10 of 14' *'Shorn': Defeated " Shorn" *'Serene': Defeated " Serene" *'Trick Shot': Defeated " Trick Shot" *'Fall-Wind': Defeated " Fall-Wind" *'Demonshot': Defeated " Demonshot" *'South-Wind': Defeated " South-Wind" *'Angry': Defeated " Angry" *'Cadaverous': Defeated " Cadaverous" *'Shockwave': Defeated " Shockwave" *'Windstorm': Defeated " Windstorm" *'Ironslash': Defeated " Ironslash" *'Brave': Defeated " Brave" 'Page 11 of 14' *'Rabid': Defeated "Schimmer the Rabid" *'Steelfist': Defeated "Aucarr Steelfist" *'Charismatic': Used orders 50 times *'Friendly': Used support/covering fire 50 times *'Soothing': Used ragnaid 500 times *'Beloved': Carried out 100 rescues *'Glass': Withdrew/hospitalized 1 unit 5 times *'Unrelated': Completed Nichol's mission *'Imperial': Completed Helmut's mission *'Rebel': Completed Sigrid's mission *'Suspicious': Completed Melissa's mission *'Artistic': Completed Chloe's mission 'Page 12 of 14' *'Lone': Completed Erik's mission *'Royal': Completed Nahum's mision *'Sheltered': Completed Marion's mission *'Earnest': Completed Reiner's mission *'Spirited': Completed Vario's mission *'Reclusive': Completed Jugin's mission *'Cheerful': Completed Noel's mission *'Lyrical': Completed Coleen's mission *'Strong-Minded': Completed Rene's mission *'Steadfast': Completed Raymond's mission *'Two-faced': Completed Randy's mission *'Glamorous': Completed Sofia's mission 'Page 13 of 14' *'Hunter': Completed Vicky's mission *'Lucky': Completed Joachim's mission *'Genius': Completed Mischlitt's mission *'Manly': Completed Alexis's mission *'Mystical': Completed Inghild's mission *'Handsome': All male classmate missions done *'Pretty': All female classmate missions done *'Capable': Acquired all orders *'Well-Informed': Purchased 80 newspaper topics *'Homegrown': Purchased all Gallia Times *'Local': Purchased all Lotte Insiders *'Knowledgeable': Purchased 40 Encyclopedia topics 'Page 14 of 14' *'Underworld': Purchased all missions *'Fun': Viewed 50 daily life events *'Pleasant': Viewed all daily life events *'Carefree': Played for more than 50 hours *'Mellow': Played for more than 100 hours *'Eternal': Played for more than 300 hours 'Name Suffixes' 'Page 1 of 15' *'None': Unlocked from the beginning *'Crew': Unlocked from the beginning *'Force': Unlocked from the beginning *'Squadron': Unlocked from the beginning *'Guild': Unlocked from the beginning *'Troop': Unlocked from the beginning *'Class': Unlocked from the beginning *'Gang': Unlocked from the beginning *'Group': Unlocked from the beginning *'Party': Unlocked from the beginning *'Misfits': Unlocked from the beginning 'Page 2 of 15' *'Company': Leveled all classes to 10 *'Battalion': Leveled all classes to 20 *'Regiment': Leveled all classes to 20 *'Division': Leveled all classes to 20 *'Corps': Leveled all classes to 20 *'Recon Squad': Leveled Scout class to 10 *'Combat Squad': Leveled Scout class to 10 *'Special Ops': Leveled Scout class to 10 *'Guerilla Squad': Leveled Shocktrooper class to 10 *'Strike Force': Leveled Shocktrooper class to 10 *'Assault Squad': Leveled Shocktrooper class to 10 *'Attack Squad': Leveled Lancer class to 10 *'Armored Squad': Leveled Lancer class to 10 'Page 3 of 15' *'Artillery Squad': Leveled Lancer class to 10 *'Guards': Leveled Armored Tech class to 10 *'Royal Guards': Leveled Armored Tech class to 10 *'Tech Masters': Leveled Armored Tech class to 10 *'Defense Squad': Leveled Engineer class to 10 *'Bandsmen': Leveled Engineer class to 10 *'Orchestra': Leveled Engineer class to 10 *'Scout Squad': Changed to Scout Elt/Hvy Scout *'Sniper Squad': Changed to Sniper Elt/AT Sniper *'Trooper Squad': Changed to Trooper Elt/Commando *'Gunner Squad': Changed to Gunner Elt/Hvy Gunner *'Anti-Tank Squad': Changed to Lancer Elt/Mbl Lancer 'Page 4 of 15' *'Mortar Squad': Changed to Lancer Elt/Mbl Mortar *'Relief Squad': Changed to Engineer Elt/Medic *'Band': Changed to Anthem Elt/Melodist *'Operatives': Changed to Tech/Tech *'Knights': Changed to Elt Fencer/guy *'All-Stars': *'Sisters': Recruited 30 squad members *'Brothers': Recruited 35 squad members *'and Company': Recruited 40 squad members *'Alliance': Participated in online play *'Recruiters': Recruited others for 50 missions *'Mercenaries': Joined 50 missions set up by others 'Page 5 of 15' *'Bandits': Beat all aces + item units in mission *'Fortress': Completed mission w/o moving tank *'Parade': Used 1000 CP *'March': *'Couriers': *'Reinforcers': Deployed reinforcements 100 times *'Chosen': Won the Laevatein Cup *'Elites': *'Bankers': *'Volunteers': Met Welkin at the store *'Bakery': Met Alicia at the store *'Lanseal Stars': 'Page 6 of 15' 'Page 7 of 15' 'Page 8 of 15' 'Page 9 of 15' 'Page 10 of 15' 'Page 11 of 15' *'Ace Among Aces': Deployed a specific unit 50 times *''I'm missing this title'' *'Weapon Hunters': Developed 50% of weapons 'Page 12 of 15' 'Page 13 of 15' 'Page 14 of 15' 'Page 15 of 15' *'Title Masters': Earned 200 Titles